Snivellus
by cocky pepper
Summary: James is in love with Lily. He's actually got the currage to ask her out. But when she's near him someone else is as well... someone he doesn't want around. For the record it's a certain Greaseball who James loaths very much.
1. The oh so noble Lily Evans

Authors note: This fic. is dedicated to my best friend Bella, who I know have been anxiously waiting for it to show up here. Here you go!

Chapter 1. **The oh so noble Lily Evans**

Before Sirius even had time to blink the hair in front of him went from ruffled to standing on the edge. The hand had come from nowhere… Sirius knew who the hand belonged to as well as why it had made its move. _Oh Hell_, the thought rushed through his head as he started to speak.

"Prongs, why don't you just ask her out? You've been drooling over her for a month now, if she hasn't noticed yet then she's blind." James Potter turned his head from staring at the girl that had just walked out through the doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking at his best fiend Sirius Black who was sitting on the lawn right beside him he said:

"Sorry mate, didn't catch ya'." With a loud sigh Sirius just shook his head, there was no way in Hell Prongs would have heard what he said if he was looking at Lilly, right now the love of his life. Sirius looked at him once again and saw a manic grin spread across his friend's face. Without knowing it the same grin appeared in his own face. He looked around and caught site of what he knew was there. As one the two boys got up and walked over to a place very near Lilly and her friends. When they were only two meters from their goal it yanked it's head in their direction. It's eyes looked like a rabbit's seeing two wolfs ready to eat it. It's hand flew in to it's cloak to try and defend itself but it hadn't enough time, it never had.

"Why are you out on such a lovely day, _Snivellus_? You're destroying everyone's views. And you don't want that, do you!" Sirius started spinning the poor boy he had hexed into the air as he spitted his nickname out. Through clenched teeth, held together by a full body-bind spell, the boy tried to speak. From what it sounded like he tried to hex his tormenter even if his wand laid on the grass were he had been sitting just moments ago.

"What are you doing there, _Grease ball_? Trying to hex us? That's not very nice, now is it?" James grin hadn't disappeared from his face and now he had a reason for being a jerk to _poor, ol´ Snivellus_, at least he thought so. He raised his wand and all of a sudden was the boy who was spinning in the air dressed in a very short, pink dress and showed two hairy, skinny legs, everything still clutched together by the body-bind spell. But that's was just the clothes, the boys face wore the most horrible pink-coloured make-up no onecould imaging. Then Sirius let go of him, both body-bind and air-spinning, and he fell to the ground flat on his back. He threw himself to his wand and the clothes disappeared the moment he touched it.

He really did try to hex James and Sirius… he really did... but they were a little bit faster than him. He actually didn't have time to turn around and look at them properly before their spells hit him once again. This time he got bunny-ears, real ones, along with high-heeled court shoes. Trembling on his legs he started to curse the boys when a girl emerged out of nowhere. She took a stand right in between him and them, with her back to his side.

"James, you stop it right now!" She demanded. "And you to _Black_!" The snarl wasn't nearly as good as the boy behind her back wanted to but good enough… _good enough for a beginner_, he thought.

"Evans, will you please move you're pretty, little bum' out of the way… you see I don't want to give you feelers. That's the little thingies that stands out from a bug's head, you know!" When Sirius said this he got an angry look from Lilly Evans, the girl that had gotten in between him and his victim, and a murderous one from Prongs, AKA James Potter, his best friend, his brother.

"I would like to see you try that. Just so you know… you wouldn't make it that far…" Lilly's emerald green eyes looked deadly and Sirius actually wanted to take a step back but stopped himself when he remembered that there were a lot of viewers, he couldn't embarrass himself in front of everyone of them, _uhuh, nooo way_.

"Hurm…" Sirius coughed. "Ok, sorry 'bout that… but can you please move aside?" His voice was a little more gentle than before, and that was just lucky for him because if it hadn't both Lily and James would have thrown themselves at his throat.

"Yes I can… if you leave Snape alone." She wasn't going to change on that, Sirius was sure of it. With a great sigh and a clenched jaw he looked at her, _damn her and her stupid ideas!_ But he would let her have this one, he could wait… it wasn't like Snivellus were going to disappear or anything.

"I can handle them alone, Evans… I don't want any help from you." The voice was cold and full of hatred… deep hate. Lily Evans turned and looked at the boy she had been protecting.

"You're not going to 'handle' anyone _Snape_." She actually spitted his name out in the same way she had spitted out Sirius… after all, he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor.

Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, archenemies since the two founders of the school, who's names the houses had been given, had had their great argue and fight over what was right for the school. The enmity between the two houses had never gone away, it had always stayed like that even if lots of headmasters and headmistress had tried to unite them.

"You hear me! You're not going to 'handle' anyone _Snape_… because if they don't do anything to _you_, you don't have _any_ reason to do anything to _them_, understand!"

"Of course I hear you, Evans… and I understand you as well but that doesn't mean I have to follow you're orders. You have no authority over me." With that he turned his heel and walked down the lake.

Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review… and if you have any special thoughts about how you want this to develop do tell me about them.

cocky pepper


	2. It turned out ok

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own, nor claim, any of the characters written about in J. K. Rowling's books.

Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to my very good friend Anna. I heard from a reliable source just moments ago that she hadn't read the first chapter yet… but, that she thought it would probably be very good since I was the writer.  Thank you very much! And here you have the second chapter if you liked the first.

Chapter 2 **It turned out ok.**

James couldn't remember that his hands had been that sweaty, not ever. He had noticed it when he'd been staring at them, but not until after about ten minutes because before that he hadn't even noticed he'd been staring down at them.

"Prongs, it's ok. Calm down. It's not like she's going to kill you for asking… most girls usually get very flattered when you ask them out." _Shit, he's not looking too well at all. Maybe I should take him to Madame Pomfrey?… Naaa, he'll make it…_ Sirius just gave his friend a reassuringly smile before he pushed him out of the staircase which led up to their dorm. Now, James was standing in the common room looking like he was going to puke any second. _The Hospital Wing next?_ Sirius thought before he stepped out beside his friend looking devilishly handsome.

Well, Sirius believed he did so and was often very keen to show off his good looks. To bad for Sirius' ego he was right and when some of the girls looked longingly at him they very much confirmed his beliefs.

"_Ok, go and ask her now._" He whispered to his ill-looking friend and pushed him once again to make him move.

With very stiff legs James made his way over to the couches in front of the fire-place, there sat Lily and her friends. When he stopped, they all looked at him, worry lightning in their eyes. He _didn't_ look too well. When they noticed him looking only at Lily the other ones rose from their chairs, they didn't even make up an excuse for leaving, they just left.

"Hello James."

"Hi." When she said hello to him it felt as if someone just had punched him in the pit of his stomach. Even if the nervousness almost got to him he knew he had to continue. He tensed all his muscles before letting go completely, standing there with his limp body he drew a breath. "Do you want to go out with me?" _Dudunk, dudunk, dudunk… _he could hear his own heart beat.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled. His chin dropped down to his chest, _had it really been that simple? What the Hell had he been so terrified of!_ Then he remembered what she had answered.

"Great. How about next Saturday?"

"Ok. Hogsmeade then?"

"Of course."

Hogsmeade it was, and Hogsmeade it would be. When all the students as usual met up in the Entrance Hall the two walked down together to get in line. Since they both were Gryffindors they had decided to meet in the common room so they wouldn't have to go and look for each other while waiting to get through the doors.

In the beginning they had been a little embarrassed about what they should talk about but when Sirius shot them a comment they just took a run for it and after a while they dropped dead to the ground in fits of laughter.

They had a great morning in Hogsmeade, wandering about and talking to each other. Here and there they went in to a store and looked around. When they where heading to the Three Broomsticks for lunch James felt that something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He turned around and looked but there was just the usual crowd of students and other Hogsmeade citizens. Then his eyes connected with a pair of almost black ones.

On pure instinct he started to move towards them with malice-looking eyes and an evil grin glued to his lips. But before he had even taken one step he remembered that it wasn't Padfoot'shand he was holding. _Thank God it's wasn't!_

He looked over at Lily and almost drowned in an emerald green ocean. He shook his head.

"What's the matter James?" Wonder and a bit worry shone in Lily's eyes. "You just had this very vacant expression." Now she smiled. She knew he wouldn't want to look like that… especially not when she was this near him and could get a really good look at him.

"That vacant expression is what he normally looks like. Haven't you noticed before, Evans?" The same pair of night-coloured eyes James' had connected with just seconds before met his once again when he turned and came face to face with non' other than Severus Snape.

He would have strangled the damn bastard if Lily would have let go of his hand. Now, she didn't.

Instead she fixated Snape's face with her two green orbs.

"What do you mean by that, Snape?"

"Well, he doesn't look very smart usually, now, does he? I rather think he looks like an imbecile all the time so why would this vacant expression of his, you were talking about, make any difference from… well, the rest of the time?" If Lily hadn't hugged James hand with all her might Snape would probably not have survived the day… or the minute for that matter. And before James could even say or come up with something clever to throw back at his all time enemy (… ermm… well, Padfoot's all time enemy, Snivellus was just his _normal_ enemy), Lily cut in.

"I don't think it wise to pick a fight with someone who clearly is superior too myself… I usually don't flatter myself but I think that that is a good quality of mine and you would do good following it too Severus." With those words she started walking towards the Three Broomsticks once again, even though Snape was in her way. She just took a step to the side and walked around him. And all this she did still holding James hand, determined not to let go and by doing so prevent a bloodbath.

They didn't get far though because from out of nowhere Wormtail, alias Peter Pettigrew, came running straight into them. Startled both James and Lily stared at him when he, struggling with all his might, stood up from the bundle he just had been, when he lay on the ground. A little bit confused of what to do James let go of Lily's hand, she had loosened her grip when Wormtail came tumbling down on them. He took a step forward, actually not knowing what he was doing. A faint smile appeared on his face, Snuffles would never, ever have confessed being friends with Wormtail in a situation like this, which was almost all of the time for Wormtail, he always got into trouble.

"What's happened, Wormtail?" The nervous-looking, young man in front of James looked over his own shoulder as he started to talk, still out of breath.

"It's Malfoy… he, he…" There he stopped, because from an alley not far away Lucius Malfoy came strolling as casual as ever.

"Blondie." _This day's just getting more **fucked** **up** than I ever imagined it could… and still, I'm on a date._ James grinded his teeth and took a big breath when Malfoy stepped up to them.

"Hey Blondie, I'm not in the mood of beating you up right now so get the fuck out of my face and Wormtail's as well." The little patience James had had from the beginning was none existent at the moment.

"Riiiight! That's totally my stile, don't you think? I mean come on, even _you_ can't be that bad at insulting people… and I mean the "threat"? What was that anyway? I would expect more from you Potter, you're after all the Gryffindors' so called leader." The snob-like tone in Malfoy's voice didn't improve the situation, quite the contrary. James was torn between behaving in front of Lily and giving both Malfoy and Snape some good spells between the ribs. His teeth had never been so pressed together before and his hands longed to clutch his wand, which was at the moment in his jeans pocket just inches away from his right hand.

Then there was the catastrophe. What a blow!

You could see Snape moving closer, like a tiger on a hunt but with the slight difference of holding a wand, Malfoy registering it and James seeing it in Malfoy's eyes. Pettigrew on the other hand didn't get shit. Well, after about 1 minute of struggle he did but then he was already hit by a curse, sent of either Malfoy or Snape and in the long run it didn't matter. The problem was that James was now on his own, even though Wormtail hadn't been such a great loss.

With two extremely good dark arts-knowers against him, James was kinda' having trouble. Some of his spells hit its target but since he had to turn around every second not to get hit from behind they didn't have that much power in them and they didn't exactly hit the two Slytherins in the chest but more on an arm or a knee. Then they finally hit him, both, but not on the same time. First Snape got in a Temporarily Stunner and then, before he fell to the ground, Malfoy hit him on the back with a Twister. Laying on the ground, almost unconscious, he twisted like mad. Snape and Malfoy stood just a couple of feet away triumphant but at the same time surprised, this wasn't anything they were used to see. Then James stopped twisting and he stared confused up into the sky_, they couldn't have stopped it, they wouldn't do that, right? _But then he heard footsteps approach, to light to be from a guy.

"Don't make a move or I swear I'll shot at you." With her wand out pointing at Malfoy Lily walked straight up to Snape and slapped him in the face.

"I told you not to do this, why…?" But apparently she didn't want an answer because she turned on her heel, helped James up and together they walked back to the school. James was in a lot of pain since he had hit the ground several times and Wormtail was still lying stunned.

This wasn't what James would have called a great date, _but what the Hell_ he thought as he and Lily approached the school _it all ended with him hugging his girl tight_.

A/N: Hope you liked it and didn't think it took me too long to update. I really enjoy writing this fic. and want to make it even better. Would you please read and **Review** so that I might get it better than it can be with just me imagining what this will proceed to in the future!

Thank you! cocky pepper


End file.
